Bionic Showdown
"Bionic Showdown" is the 14th-15th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on August 5, 2013. This is the 34th-35th episode overall. Plot Marcus and Douglas lure the Lab Rats into a trap. Adam, Bree, and Chase learn shocking revelations about their secret origins and creator. Leo also partners with Eddy for a surprise attack on Douglas' lair resulting in an epic bionic showdown. Story After Donald seems to only point out what they do wrong, the Lab Rats begin to get annoyed by him. Meanwhile, Marcus hacks into Eddy's network, and he and his dad, (Donald's brother Douglas), capture Donald. Marcus and his dad show Donald trapped and try to lure them to their lair. Leo reveals that Marcus is also bionic with all their powers combined, and that he wanted to tell, but Marcus threatened to go to the authorities about Adam, Bree, and Chase. They go to Marcus' secret house in their new mission suits. Adam is easily defeated by Marcus and Bree goes to his aid, but Chase uses a new ability, levitation, to "beat" Marcus. Douglas transports them into Donald's cage, and reveals that he is their father. Douglas used to work with Donald, but got kicked out of the company for evil ideas. Douglas then built Marcus, an android who is dying fast. Leo arrives to rescue the gang with Eddy. Marcus comes outside and electrocutes Leo, but Leo survives by wearing a protection vest. Meanwhile, the Lab Rats ask Donald what happened and they manage to deflect the laser beam cage. However, Douglas reveals that he put a Triton app on their chips and will control them as soon as he decodes Donald's block. Donald and Douglas fight for the Triton app remote, and Donald ends up crushing it. Adam, Bree, and Chase take on Marcus, but equally matched. Leo arrives in the exoskeleton, but Marcus easily defeats him, and just as Marcus is about to finally kill Leo, Adam gets angry and reveals a bionic ability (blast wave), that knocks out Donald, Douglas, Marcus, and Leo. Douglas escapes, and Donald tries to get them all out. Marcus gets back up, angry, but the lair collapses on him, killing him. Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald escape back home, and Marcus' robotic hand rises from the rubble, but effectively shuts down, thus confirming his death. The Lab Rats say that Donald is their real father, and Donald says that he's proud of each of them. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Will Forte as Eddy *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia *Marcus' dad, Douglas, reveals that he is Adam, Bree, and Chase's father. This would mean Donald is their uncle, thus making Leo their step-cousin and Tasha their aunt. Also, this makes Marcus their brother, although he is built only as an android, and the three of them are advanced. *This episode marks the Lab Rats’ first ever bionic battle. Coincidentally, their last bionic battle in the series as a team (The Vanishing) was also against Marcus. *The Lab Rats' true origins are revealed. *Someone is kidnapped for the first time in the series. *The Davenport's kids are half-Irish. *The Lab Rats find out that Leo was right all along. *This episode is one-hour long. *It's revealed that Marcus is an android in this episode. *Marcus was killed in this episode. However, he is currently being rebuilt by Giselle, meaning he will return. (He returned in The Vanishing parts 1 and 2) *Chase unlocks his second hidden bionic ability. *Adam unlocks his first hidden bionic ability, which is his Blast Wave ability. *The Lab Rat's got their new mission suits in this episode. *In this episode, it is revealed that Davenport has a secret weapon vault under the lab. *In the episode Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Davenport said that Adam, Bree and Chase were his brother's kids, leading to us thinking it was a lie, because he was talking to Leo's grandma. But this episode revealed that what he said was true. Also he thought that Douglas was dead (due to Douglas apparently faking his death to avoid the authorities) and he told Leo's grandma that he adopted the trio after his brother died. * This is a one-hour episode that Tasha doesn't make a physical appearance in. ** She also doesn't appear in the one-hour episodes Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, and Lab Rats: On The Edge * There is a Bionic Showdown/Remix. *The name of the shady character at the end of Mission: Space, and Leo vs. Evil, is revealed to be: Douglas Davenport. *Adam thinks Douglas has a dog, that technically is true because in Bionic Dog, Otis comes to the island. *In Season 4, another episode Bionic Action Hero aired on the same date as this episode. *The events of this special were mentioned in Bionic Rebellion. *The Lab Rats were mad at Leo for not telling them that Marcus was bionic. But given that Adam, Bree and Chase never believed Leo when he told them Marcus was evil, it's likely they wouldn't even have believed him if he told them he was bionic, and even if he told them, he would risk their secret as well. *This episode came under fire because it contained an inaccurate and offensive joke about nurse practitioners as being less advanced in medical care as physicians. The episode was later edited with the offensive joke removed. **To date, this was one of four controversial Disney Channel/XD episodes, the others being the Shake It Up ''episode "Party It Up", the second being the ''So Random! ''episode "Colbie Caillat", and the third being the ''Jessie ''episode "Quitting Cold Koala". Goofs * When they bust out of the cell, There's a shadow there that was moving that wasn't any of them, and they would have noticed it if Marcus or Douglas were there. Quotes Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:BionicShowdown Category:2013 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Pages with quotes Category:Season 2 Specials Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with the Original Mission Suits Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Episodes when Douglas is Evil Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when People Lose Their Bionics Category:Episodes with Evil Teenagers Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Eddy Related Pages Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Death Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Marcus Arc